


Not A Crossdresser

by striketrue



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, No Spoilers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, aka i mix mcu and comics bc im sad about infinity war, aka mcu but they let loki be their genderfluid self, at least watch winter soldier so you know, i thirst for the concept of genderfluid loki in mcu, in which case uhh get out, slight stucky, steve and bucky are unintentional assholes, they're just uneducated, unless you've never seen a marvel movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striketrue/pseuds/striketrue
Summary: Loki shows up, in all her glory, and Steve and Bucky's "catch-up-education" from Tony falls short of this particular scenario. Luckily, Loki is more than patient enough to explain things to them, but they get a bit too invasive.





	Not A Crossdresser

**Author's Note:**

> aka Loki is genderfluid and I'm depressed. tagged as both marvel and agent of asgard bc i love loki and i need everyone to know it. also genderfluid loki should be introduced to the mcu bc there would be no downside.

Mornings at the compound always started the same. Steve and Bucky were the early risers, followed shortly after by Natasha. Wanda and Vision woke up eventually, Sam and Clint started in the training room, Tony and Bruce usually slept in the lab, and Thor was simply there. So when Steve and Bucky both walked into the kitchen at exactly 6:00, they simultaneously stopped in their tracks when they saw a beautiful woman sitting at the table, reading an ancient book.

 

“Who are you?” Steve started, “How did you get in here?”

 

“I think I deserve a ‘Welcome back’ Captain,” she barely glanced up from her book.

 

Bucky shook his head, and started making his breakfast, deciding that it was something to be sorted out between the two of them.

 

“Come on, Captain, I thought you’d be happy to see me,” she glances up at him through long, dark lashes, and pouts lightly. “Don’t worry spangles, I’m not here for you.”

 

“Then who are you here for?”

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen doors hissing open. In stepped Thor, who at first, was unaware of anyone else in the room.

 

He looked up suddenly, and smiled, “Hello Captain, Barnes.”

 

Bucky nodded back, before turning to look at the mystery woman again.

 

Thor followed his gaze, and chuckled gently, “Hello sister! What brings you to Earth today?”

 

“Sister?” Steve asked, “Since when did you have a sister?”

 

Thor hummed in thought, “Well, there was Hela, but she was evil and we had to kill her. And she broke my hammer…” He trailed off, looking mournful. “No, this is Loki, my sister. You’ve all met her. There was New York, that one time with those Dark Elves, and then-”

 

“Yes, we know.” Steve started, “Bu-”

 

“I don’t.” Bucky stated, confused. “Just for the record, we’ve never met.”

 

Loki turned to him, a smile curled on her black lips. She held her hand out, and crooned, “I’m Loki, Goddess of stories, and I’m very pleased to meet you Sargent.”

 

“As I was saying,” Steve interrupted, “Loki is a man. So who is this, or, what happened?”

 

“I am Loki.” She bristled, suddenly guarded and harsh. “I always have been, and always will be. Besides, the last time I was a man was Tuesday.”

 

“Give them a break Loki,” Thor pleaded “You can’t expect mortals to understand-”

 

“Then I’ll teach them.” She motioned for them to sit, and she closed her book. “Let’s put this in terms you buffoons will understand.” She sighed heavily, and glared. “Sit.” she commanded.

 

Steve and Bucky took seats across from Loki, and Thor sat beside her.

 

“Let’s begin. The word for what I am, in your terms, is ‘Genderfluid’. Some days I feel a man, others, a woman. It’s a simple concept.”

 

“Right. But what were you born as? I mean, your real gender?”

 

Loki gritted her teeth. “I am Loki, always have been, always will be. What I was ‘born as’ is of no concern to you. And as for my ‘real gender’ this is it.”

 

“So you’ve always been a woman?”

 

“No. My gender is fluid, as it has always been.” She began to rub her temples in frustration.

 

“But what are you now then? Like crossdressing? Drag? Something like that?”

 

Loki let out a groan, and dropped her head to the table. “No!” she exclaimed, the shout muffled by the hard metal. “I’m genderfluid, I’m not a crossdresser, or some drag artist, there is no act! I’m just me! I’m the same me who tried to kill all of you, and killed Coulson, and took over Asgard! I’m just me!” She relaxed back into her chair, and brought her knees to her chest. The beginnings of tears were in her eyes.

 

“Sister,” Thor started, trying to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, only for Loki to tense. He patted her shoulder gently, and retracted his hand. “Even on Asgard, it was difficult for people to understand.” He explained to Steve and Bucky, “It’s just something you have to accept.”

 

Loki wiped at her eyes and breathed deeply, before asking, “Any more questions?”

 

“How do you shift?” Bucky finally piped up. “Is it an illusion, or truly a physical change?”

 

“I shift physically, but I don’t change many internal functions, as the chemical balance takes time to correct.”

 

“So can you change into anything?”

 

“Not quite. I can be whatever I want, so long as it’s me. Man, woman, neither, both. All are me, and so, I can be them.”

 

“Oh, I get it now.” Bucky leaned back in his chair. “This falls under transgender, right? Non-binary?”

 

“Yes. Genderfluidity is a type of non-binary, which falls under transgender.” Loki breathed a sigh of relief, finally being understood.

 

Bucky nodded, and his brow furrowed. “What about orientation? It’s hard to be straight or gay when your gender keeps changing.”

 

“I’m bisexual. I’m attracted to my own gender, and others. I do have a type, of course.”

 

“Well that’s the part I understand.” Steve said, sharing a knowing glance with Bucky.

 

Loki cocked her brow, and smirked. “I see many things have happened in my absence.”

 

“Well in any case,” Thor said, “It’s good to have you back, sister.”


End file.
